In a conventional garbage incinerator, the garbage is dumped into it, after which the flames of ignited fuel oil mist mix with a large amount of fresh air directed onto the garbage to assist combustion. Since garbage is piled up due to dumping which causes the interior portion of the pile of garbage to be incompletely combusted, a large amount of smoke is generated which overloads the smoke filtration equipment while producting incomplete filtration. Further, when new garbage is dumped into the incinerator, the temperature of the incinerator will tend to decrease; but when the new garbage is set on fire, the temperature of the incinerator will tend to increase. These swiftly changing temperature increases and decreases inside of the incinerator will introduce damage to the incinerator structure. In addition to these shortcomings, the ashes produced inside of the conventional garbage incinerator will frequently cause blockage to the fresh air current incoming passage which in turn prevents the remaining garbage from being completely combusted. Also, the ashes should be taken out from the bottom of the incinerator which forms another disadvantage in the traditional garbage incinerator. The present invention solves all of the above disadvantages.